


-

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248707) by accede. 



Это игра, в которую они играют.

-

Майкрофт привык играть на слабостях Шерлока. Шерлок презирает его за это. Он ненавидит то, что его гордость можно задеть так легко. Он ненавидит собственную уязвимость, настолько очевидную для его старшего брата. 

(В конце концов, Шерлок начинает просто презирать его.

Но это нормально. Это то, что нужно Майкрофту. Самую малость, но нужно.)

Теперь он играет на его сильных сторонах, и Шерлок по-прежнему проигрывает и Шерлок по-прежнему уязвим, но это прекрасно. Это хорошо. 

Зато он никогда не скучает.

-

\- Я плохо справился? - спрашивает он. Его голос дрожит, и дело не в боли от сломанных ребер, перевязанных наспех. 

Это страх. (И это восхитительно.)

Около дюжины людей мертвы, а его брат пропал и _“никто не должен был пострадать, я же говорил тебе”_ думает Майкрофт, но нет, конечно же, нет. Это никогда не было оригинальной идеей. Кто-то всегда должен пострадать, но это не должен был быть _он_. (Но кто _он_ – Майкрофт или Шерлок? Он честно не может вспомнить, и это не имеет значения, потому что независимо от того, кто _он_ , Майкрофт не смог его защитить.)

Лицо Мориарти испачкано в крови (его собственной или чьей-либо еще - это несущественно). Он выглядит очень мило, когда он такой взъерошенный и грязный. И так правильно. 

\- Нет, - отвечает Майкрофт. Его рука скользит с талии Мориарти к колену и сжимает его так сильно, что Мориарти падает к нему на колени. - Ты справился очень, очень хорошо.


End file.
